Home Invasion
by Lucrecia Christina
Summary: Lois is home alone, again, feeling lonely and resentful of our wayward hunters.  A mysterious "stranger" spices up her evening...just how strange is he?


**Home Invasion**

Déjà vous all over again, Lois thought. Here she was driving home from the grocery store, again, after she got out of work, again. She was going home to an empty house, again, to spend the night alone, again.

She sighed a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. This time she knew there'd be no Castiel to make a surprise home visit. Even though his passing was tragic, Lois couldn't help but feel the corners of her mouth twitch in an unmistakable smile at her special night with him.

Both Dean and Sam were out of town and possibly out of state on a hunt, so there'd be no surprise midnight marauding by Sam. A plethora of emotions swept through her as the memory of that evening assailed her. She was angry with Sam for not giving her the opportunity to say yes or no, which it would have been NO as Dean was not into sharing her. He liked to remind her of that fact, "Your mine," he would say to her during a particularly athletic evening in bed. She often wondered if he had any other, "Mine's" in other ports.

A flush rolled through her making her body heat and become wet at the thought of Dean growling in her ear the last time they were together, "Mine," he whispered as his hand gripped her throat and he plunged aggressively inside her.

God, she had to quit thinking like this, no amount of self-pleasure could replace the feel of a real man, her real man.

She made the turn up Clark Street and sighed again. Her house was secluded and dark and lonely during a long summer's day, but on a gray, blustery winter's day it was downright desolate. She made the left turn into the long driveway and for a second she swore she saw movement inside the house. Blinking away her erotic thoughts she looked again as she passed the large dining room bay window and saw nothing but a dark interior.

Lois shut her car off, leaned her head back on the head rest and sighed again. She only had two bags of groceries to carry in as dinners for one were not that difficult to shop for, prepare, or discard.

"Crap!" As she stepped up on the back porch she realized the bulb had blown. She mentally added, 'change back porch light bulb' to her never ending 'To Do List.' Worse than that 'To Do List' was the fact she hated the seclusion of the house and was always creeped out by the apocalyptic feel of it, at night especially.

Lois fished her house key out of her purse and pushed her way into the kitchen. She swore she left the little light on above the stove. Darkness creeped her out, too, and being in a relationship with a supernatural hunter did nothing to ease her fear of the dark. Dean had told her too many stories of things that lived in the dark.

She settled the bags on the kitchen island and moved to the oven and click click click…no light.

"Damn it!"

'Change oven light' added to that 'To Do' list.

Just great, she thought. She moved to the kitchen door and felt around for the light switch. Finding it she flicked it on and off a couple of times to realize the lights were off on the inside as well.

"What the fuck?" she inquired of the darkness.

She moved back around the kitchen, jamming her hip on the corner of the island and cussing out loud again, she found the refrigerator door and before opening it, gave a silent prayer for the interior light to be working. She yanked the door open and huffed out her breath, "Yes!" The kitchen was suffused in a dim yellow light emitting from the tiny bulb in the refrigerator. Relief washed through her. She didn't really want to leave the door open, but having this small beacon of light was reassuring.

Lois, Dean, and Sam had lived in this house for quite some time and Sam and Dean had done their little hunter routine through the home before deciding it was clear of all supernatural influences. They'd both shown her how to demon and entity proof the house when they weren't there, so her lights being out should be no cause for alarm. But, still, alarm bells were sounding in her head, or was that the sound of her heart pounding incessantly? She was sure if someone else was in the house with her they'd be sure to hear her heart

She made quick work of putting the groceries away, too quickly. Reluctantly she shut the refrigerator door and the kitchen was immediately plunged into inky blackness. Lois had to blink her eyes a few times to move the little yellow flashing lights out of her corneas and to get accustomed to the darkness.

Dean had instructed her to keep a flashlight and candles in every room of the house, but Lois' stubborn streak told her she was right by placing ALL the alternative illumination in the trunk at the end of the couch in the living room, she did that just to piss Dean off. He was hardly ever here so what did it matter where the hell the candles and flashlights were? She was kicking her own ass now, why the hell did she do this to herself and push Dean? She knew it was childish, but she knew it was the only way she could get his attention sometimes. He was so fucking busy looking for the next hunt when he was home that she felt like he only kept her around for a warm body to get next to and inside of at night.

She moved through her house slowly, reaching out in front of her to avoid running in to all the people that were here with her. Oh, that's right, she was alone! Lois groped around on the dining room wall for the light switch and gave it a feeble flip, knowing nothing would happen. And what do you know? Nothing happened.

Had she forgotten to pay the electric bill? No. No. She had paid it on-line. She growled out loud to the darkness. It was an old house, maybe a fuse had blown or a breaker somewhere had tripped? Well, she wouldn't know until she could get some sort of light going. She was NOT going into the basement without at least a million watt search light. Wait, though. The refrigerator still worked.

What the hell was going on?

She stopped between the dining room and living room and looked behind her; did she just hear something or someone move around? Lois looked towards the table and tried to bring the darkened room into focus, tried to imagine light in the room so she could see whatever it was that just sent a shiver down her spine. Her breathing ragged as fear spiked through her gut, she moved as quickly as she dared into the living room and proceeded to kick her toe on the corner of the trunk she was now so desperately seeking, "Fuck," she bit out at the pain searing her foot.

Lois kneeled in front of the trunk, opened the top and wished she had a flashlight to help her look for the flashlights and candles. Alanis Morrisette's, Ironic, played in her head, she rolled her eyes. She dug into the black depths of the trunk feeling around for the flashlights and frowned. All she could get her hands on were a few tapered candles and a box of matches. Dean took all the flashlights? Motherfuck, she spat in her head.

Rocking back on her heels she fumbled for a match and finally lit one of the tapered candles. Her shoulders sagged in relief from the small radius of light from the candle. She leaned in the trunk with the candle hovering closely and rummaged for all the candles and holders.

Six? That's it? Six friggin' candles? Sighing for what must have been the kajillionth time that night; she fitted each of the candles into a holder, lit each one and started placing them around strategic areas. Before she left the living room she found the TV remote and sent a silent prayer that whatever was going on with the lights hadn't affected the TV. It was Friday night after all and she couldn't miss her favorite CW show!

With a flicker and quiet, blink, the TV came to life. Yes! She punched her candle holding hand in the air in victory! Throwing her head back in thanks, she picked up a second candle and walked into the dining room and placed one in the middle of the table, again that feeling that someone was watching her blanketed her.

Lois hustled into the kitchen and nearly dropped the candle on the island. She gripped the sides of the island and took some deep breaths coaxing herself into calmness. Once settled, she grabbed a soda from the fridge and some chips to snack on. She figured she'd make a night of it in front of the TV; she really didn't want to go upstairs by herself with the house being all weird towards her. She scoffed at herself, like the house was alive or something. In her head she imagined a Travel Channel Special, When Houses Attack!

Feeling much calmer she strode into the dining room and tripped on a chair, stubbing the same toe as she did on the trunk in the living room.

"What the fuck?" She turned around to the table, dropping her soda and chips in her panic. Someone moved the chair. She started trembling, her heart kicked in her chest, and before she could run for the kitchen door and get the hell out she was slammed from behind and bent over the small square table.

"Please, you can have anything you want…" she begged breathlessly, hoping that whoever this was wasn't a demon, otherwise no amount of begging would keep her alive.

The feel of cold steel skimmed her cheek, lightly, almost a caress rather than a threat. The blade was gone as quickly as it appeared on her skin, but still she felt it slide down her spine, across her ass. She cursed herself as a flash of heat swept through her and she felt a rush of wetness escape and soak her panties.

"Please, my boyfr…" her plea was cut off by one hand around her throat lifting her head back by her chin, a sensual sigh escaped her lips. Her barely open mouth was filled with two masculine fingers, and damn her to hell if her tongue didn't start laving them, a moan escaped her throat as the salty, grittiness hit her taste buds.

Her body was trembling from fear and a pleasure she didn't know she wanted. She was in danger, most likely, so what was a little pleasure before her untimely demise?

Lois kicked her ass out and found a hard length to grind against and was pleased to hear a throaty male growl. What she didn't expect was to be pushed back down on the table and a forceful steadying grip at the back of her neck telling her to stay put. She bit her lip and nodded understanding.

She heard a zipper and some rustling behind her and her body quivered and a fresh wave of wetness ran down the insides of her thighs. Christ, what is wrong with me, she asked herself?

What came next is not what she expected. She expected her skirt and shirt to be unceremoniously removed and replaced with a hot and ready male body plunging inside her scorching wetness. She heard the rip of Velcro and something envelope her wrist, a jangle of metal, a male curse underneath the table and then another rip of Velcro and the same thing envelope her other wrist.

Panic cascaded over her once she realized she was chained to the table. This might be getting out of hand, she thought suddenly and her body trembled.

"Please, I…I don't want…" Those same two male fingers found their way to her mouth again and a deep, growling whisper in her ear made her nipples stand up and beg for attention, "I love the sight of your body trembling for me. I can't wait to feel that around my cock when I fuck you. But, Lois, open that sexy mouth again and I will fill it with more than just my fingers," he fisted her hair and yanked her head back, "Understand?" She bit her bottom lip to keep from speaking and nodded her head in compliance.

The voice, god did she know it? She wasn't sure. The last time she had hands only was in that dream which wasn't actually a dream. Damn it, Sam. What if this was Sam, again? Not that that would be a national tragedy, but she wanted the option to say yay or nay. Did he really think she'd turn him down? She probably would, because of Dean, but at least Sam was making an effort to keep her company. Oh there's some justification for cheating, she thought. Is that like the being in different zip codes means it doesn't count? She bit back a sarcastic laugh.

Shit, she was getting wetter by the second, with the silence and now she was chained down and the possibility that maybe this was Sam or at least someone she knew instead of some random stranger had her clenching her thighs trying to relieve the pounding ache that had set up shop in her swollen clit.

A swift and firm smack on her ass startled her and that voice, that growl sent more shivers through her, along with more wetness, "I'll be taking care of that. Spread your legs."

Lois hesitated and then extended her legs as far as they would go in her A-line skirt, which wasn't far at all. The voice behind her seemed to realize this and gave her ass and thighs some deep, reassuring caresses. A moan escaped her parted lips as she felt his hot breath through her skirt, stockings, and panties, on her ass. Her back arched pushing her ass out enticing her mysterious marauder. A sharp ass bite made her squeal and throw her head back and some more wetness filled her all ready drenched panties and stockings. She was sure if it weren't for them she'd be leaving a puddle of her feminine juices on the floor.

Lois had never really been one for the bondage scene but this little escapade was making her legs jelly and she swore she could feel every one of the nerve endings in her clit firing at once. Sweat formed between her breasts and at her hairline at the nape of her neck. She could feel the little beads trickling down her body making her tremble.

She wanted to look behind her and see what he was doing, but she thought better of it, she didn't know how hard core he actually was, if only she knew who he was she'd be able to gauge how far she could push him.

His hand was still on her ass though she noticed the position was odd. Through her skirt, stockings, and panties his touch scorched her goose pimpled flesh. He seemed to just be standing there, staring at her. Lois heard him suck in a breath and move away. He wasn't gone long though; he'd kneeled down and grabbed her foot. What in the…oh…she realized…he was taking off one of her Ugg boots and then he moved to the other foot and did the same. He massaged her stocking clad calves, moved his hands up under her skirt to her thighs. She clenched, embarrassed at her wetness, but she heard him groan as his thumbs grazed the insides of her thighs. She felt him press his face into the backs of her legs and the vibration of his growl nearly had her coming. She pushed her ass farther back, but he was gone.

He returned quickly though, back at her feet. He lifted her right foot and placed it in… a shoe? No, not only a shoe a high heel, "Those boots are not sexy or sexual. Your ass looks amazing with these shoes on. I can't wait to cut that skirt off you!"

"Cut? You're not cu…" Her tirade was interrupted by a hand clamped on her chin, "I warned you, didn't I?" the voice growled. A mask was slipped over her eyes, she heard him move around her and hop on the table, kneeling before her.

He palmed the back of her head, "Open that sexy mouth, Lo. I want to feel how sharp your tongue truly is."

She felt the tip of a hard cock on her lips and god damn it her mouth opened of its own accord. He slid his full length in her hot, saliva soaked mouth. She'd started drooling at the thought of taking him, forcibly, inside her mouth. God why was she such a freak?

They both moaned at his invasion and it didn't take long for Lois' tongue to snake around the shaft, slicking it up with her hot saliva. She tasted the pungent maleness of him, the tang of his pre-come hit her tongue and it made her eyes roll back in her head.

He gave two more sensually lethal thrusts in her mouth and withdrew completely. Lois whimpered her displeasure at the sudden evacuation. He just chuckled and hopped down off the table. He moved back around her and quickly covered her body with his. She felt the cool steel of the blade caress her cheek again; the shutter that went through her body was felt by him as well, "Shh Lo, this isn't for you…well, not your body anyway." He nipped at her jaw line, dragged his tongue up her ear lobe, and down her neck.

She felt him kneel behind her and tug at her skirt…and then… _RIIIIIIIIIIIIIP_… her skirt fell away, but the blade didn't stop at the top of her skirt. Another tug on her cream silk shirt and it fluttered open, but not off. The sleeves were still attached to her arms, hanging off her in a gossamer cloud. The knife went through her bra and the clasp sprang open but still clung to her trembling, sweat soaked body.

"ARRRRRGHH," he growled. Clearly he wanted her clothes off and not just hanging from her in tatters. He reached around to the front of her shirt and gripping either side and yanked the material open, buttons flew into oblivion. Next he placed the knife at her breast bone, Lois instinctively jerked from the cold steel blade, "Don't move babe. I all ready told you, this is not for your body." With one quick, sure movement the little bow holding the cups of her bra together was dispatched. The cups of the bra still clung to her voluptuous breasts, so he reached forward and with a gentle caress to each sensitive orb he released the twin fleshy mounds. Her flesh tingled at his touch and goose pimples rose over her creamy flesh. He brushed his fingers across her breasts, pinching her all ready hard nipples, "Hmmm, nice and hard, Lo. Just for me, sweet girl?" She moaned at his touch and nodded her head, against her better judgment.

Lois felt so exposed lying almost completely face down on the table with pieces of her clothes hanging around her, she had some heels on, she didn't know which ones as she couldn't see them, and she still had on her stockings and panties. She could smell her own arousal and as self conscious as that made her feel it also turned her on even more. She clenched her ass cheeks together as another round of wetness seeped from aching folds. Lois started to bring her legs back together but his left hand was firmly wrapped around her ankle, "I don't think so babe." She felt something envelope her ankles, very similar to what was on her wrists, now she was completely at his mercy. She really wanted to snipe a retort of some kind, but thought better of it.

She felt the knife glide up the back of her thighs, to the top of her pantyhose. He slid his fingers in the waist band and yanked back, causing a gap to fit the blade in, he dragged the steel through the thin material and a satisfying _RIIIIIIP_ rent the air. He leaned forward and growled in her ear, "Thigh highs from now on, Lo," and scraping the blade across the seam of her soaked panties, "No panties either. I want to know this pretty pussy is bare and waiting for me, whenever I want." He reached his hand up and yanked, hard, ripping out the crotch of her panties. He used the knife to slice the sides and finally she was bare to him.

Lois felt somewhat self conscious as she knew how wet her pussy was and now, without the wicking effect of the stockings, her nectar was dripping down the insides of her thighs. She moaned in frustration and wiggled her ass, begging for his attention.

He looked at her open to him so vulnerable and groaned, he could see her pussy lips glistening and swollen, smell her sweet arousal. His cock kicked against the back of his zipper. He wanted to slam his cock inside her, make her understand, and he would, soon.

He stepped forward and slipped his fingers through her wet slit, using his thumb to caress her swollen clit. Lois couldn't help but release a groan of relief.

"Oh, Lo, you're so fucking wet. You're clit's hard as a pebble. Do you want me to make it better, Lo?" Before she could answer he slid two fingers deep inside her slick opening, her walls clamped down around his fingers, "Tell me what you need, Lo. I'll give it to you, anything you ask." His voice was such a deep, low, gravelly hungry growl he was amazed she could understand him.

Lois was panting at his touch, sucking back her screams of pleasure at his every touch. Somewhere in her pleasure soaked brain she heard him ask her if she wanted him to make it better, "God, yes, please!" She begged him. He asked something else didn't he?

"Please, what, Lo?" He moved his fingers around inside her reaching up and finding the small bundle of nerves resting behind her clit, "Tell me, Lo."

Breathless and feeling like every inch of her was on fire, "Come, please…I…need…to come."

"Oh yes, girl, I know you do. Just one thing." He backed off her body and she whimpered, "No worries, Lo, I just need you to hear me. I need you focused."

Focused? Was he fucking crazy? Any blood that wasn't pumping in her ears had pooled in her clit and was threatening to leave her a wanton, aching vegetable.

"Lo? Nod if you can hear me and understand me." It was killing him having her scent on his fingers and not touching her, not relieving her of her ache, but he needed her to hear him.

Lois nodded, shakily, biting her lip and blinking away tears of passion.

His voice was right in her ear, his breath scorching her skin, "When I make you come, Lois, and believe me, I _WILL_ make you come, you will scream my name. Make no mistake, if it is the wrong name, everything will stop. I will untie one of your arms and leave. Do you understand? Nod your head if you understand."

Oh my god, scream his name? Shit. She knew the name she wanted to scream, fuck it, fuck him, fuck her! But she nodded.

No sooner had she nodded when his wonderfully sensual machinations began again. He easily slid his fingers back inside her and used his thumb on her clit, "Come for me, Lo. Come for me."

She couldn't be happier to comply with an order. Her walls instantly clamped down on his fingers and became engulfed in her luscious nectar, her body came apart, her knees buckled, and she screamed, "Dean! OHMYGOD, DEAN, YES!"

Before her spasms ended, his fingers left her quivering channel and his body was gone from hers. She bit back a sob, it wasn't Dean. No. No. No. Then who…who…Sam?

His hands found their way to her hips and he thrust his hard length in her still quivering depths. Ferocious, hungry, and claim-staking, he pounded into her so that his balls slapped her clit on each thrust. Another few strokes and Lois could feel his cock swell within her, pulsing against her channel walls. He was on the razor's edge of pleasure. His fingers bit into her hips, his breathing was hard and ragged. Her pussy clamped down on his cock again as he leaned down to her ear, and bit out, "Mine!" his release erupted inside her.

Lois screamed as the swirling dam of sensation broke and erupted out through her limbs out her finger tips and toes. The spasms abating grew to a crescendo once again and immediately as that word, "Mine" was growled in her ear and she screamed his name happily, "DEAN!"

Dean laid his full weight on top of her, kissing her sweat slick shoulders, her neck, "I hope I didn't scare you too bad, Lo. I missed you!" He reached forward and released the leather wrist cuffs and blind fold, "Sorry about all this. I just…I…uh… I know about you and Sam. Trust me, I kicked his ass. And well, Cas…yeah. Anyway. I hope I made my point."

Lois banged her head on the table a couple of times, "Yeah, you made your point. Now will you please do me a favor?"

He kissed her one last time and laid his head on her shoulder, "Yeah, Lo, anything."

Lois pulled herself up on her elbows and gave him a sideways glance and grin, "Fix the fucking lights. The dark creeps me the fuck out!"

Dean laughed into her shoulder and giving her a love bite, finished untethering her and pulled her into a tight hug, "Where's that 'To Do' list, babe? I'm home for now."

He kissed the top of her head and started walking away. She pulled him back to her, "Hang on, there's one more thing."

Dean cocked an eyebrow at her, "Okay…?"

Lois held her arms out fanning the remnants of her shirt, she cocked her hip out and an eyebrow at him. He smirked and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, "Yeah, sorry about your clothes. It was hot though, right?"

Lois smiled, "Yeah. It was hot. You owe me a new outfit." She smacked him on the ass as he headed into the kitchen to start fixing the electricity he'd disconnected. She noticed the Ruby Knife on the table and she shook her head, smirking. Lois finished removing the remnants of her clothes, chuckling at his selection of shoes, a pair of ruby red stilettos, men, she thought. She grabbed her fallen soda and bag of chips from the floor and made her way to the couch. She wrapped her nakedness in an afghan and sighed for what she hoped was the last time that night.

Dean joined her on the couch after fixing all the lights, she lifted her head so he could sit and she'd use his lap for a pillow, "Shh, no talking. My show's on," she warned him.

"Oh not this show," he groaned, "those two guys…ugh."


End file.
